


Teach Me

by kellsbells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, attempted comedy, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellsbells/pseuds/kellsbells
Summary: Kara has been drinking quite a bit since Mon-El was banished from Earth, and one night she decides to go and see her best friend Lena. Things go in an interesting direction from there.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxfire141](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire141/gifts).



> To Foxfire141, with best wishes on a day that is exactly like every other. But particularly like this day a year ago, or this day next year. I hope you have a perfectly non-descript day. :)

* * *

For the third night in a row, Kara was drunk. Not falling down drunk, but floating away drunk. M’gann had called Alex but she didn’t make it to the bar quickly enough, so Kara managed, with some sneaky super-speed, to get her phone back from M’gann. And then she flew to the same destination she’d been wanting to go for the last three nights. Lena’s penthouse.

 

She knocked at the balcony door and tilted her head in confusion at Lena’s look of surprise.

 

“Kara? How did you get out there?”

 

“I flew here,” Kara said, grinning foolishly. “On a bus. Remember?”

 

“You’re drunk again, huh?” Lena asked, staring at her strangely.

 

“No!” Kara said, floating inside and bumping her head on the ceiling. “What are you doing up there?” she asked, face creased up in concern as she looked down at Lena. “Are you okay?”

 

Lena looked at her for a moment, then grabbed her by the foot and pulled her back to solid ground.

 

“Kara, do you think perhaps there might be something you’ve forgotten to tell me?”

 

Kara frowned.

 

“What? I would never… Wait. Is it because I forgot to tell you that you’re beautiful? Because I swear I said that out loud…”

 

Lena blushed. Kara giggled.

 

“That’s not what I mean, darling,” Lena managed, eventually.

 

“Oh? What did you mean? Because I forgot the question,” Kara said, floating away again, staring at her fingers wonderingly.

 

“Kara, come down here before you break the ceiling,” Lena said, sighing.

 

“Okay,” Kara said, sadly. She had been enjoying floating around, but apparently she wasn’t allowed anymore. She pouted, floating back down to the couch, and Lena looked at her once and immediately burst out laughing.

 

“You’re laughing at me,” Kara said, offended.

 

“No offence, darling, but you’re pouting at me like a four-year old,” Lena said, unable to keep the smile from her face.

 

“I am not,” Kara said, pouting. Then she touched her lips and her eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

“See?” Lena said. “Now, you stay here, darling, and I’m going to get you some coffee. Some very, very strong coffee.”

 

“You’re the best, Lee,” Kara said, staring at her friend adoringly. Were her eyes always that green? Her lips were red like the fire gardens of Starhaven, her hair like the blackness of the Well of Stars…

 

“Jesus, Kara,” Lena breathed. “You have _got_ to stop talking!”

 

Kara looked at her in confusion, but resumed her thoughts. Was it really possible that Lena _wasn’t_ a goddess? Because she certainly looked like one. Maybe she was one of the Amazons. They were well-known for their incredible beauty. And the thought of Lena with a sword was… hmm. Nice. She licked her lips and wondered why Lena was singing to herself, loudly and tunelessly, as she poured a whole bag of coffee beans into her grinder. She continued singing as she switched on the huge barista machine that took up half of her kitchen, making a jug of coffee with the contents.

 

“Kara, sweetie? Could you drink this for me?” Lena asked, suddenly in front of Kara.

 

Kara smiled.

 

“Of course,” she said, taking the jug and drinking it in one draught. “That was nice,” she said, dreamily. “You’re nice too. Sweet like the berries on Eltar 7. I wonder if your lips would taste like them?”

 

Lena fled back to the kitchen.

 

Two more jugs of coffee later, and an equal number of jugs of water, Kara was lying with her head in Lena’s lap.

 

“I haven’t seen Lena in ages,” she said, to the person stroking her hair. “I really miss her. I thought I missed Mon-El, because he was all in space and maybe dead and all, and I gave him my mom’s necklace, for some reason. But it’s Lena I missed, because she makes me feel better. Like me. At peace, like when I was on my own planet. I miss it, you know?”

 

The fingers continued stroking her hair.

  
“I’m sure you do, darling. Anyone would miss their home if they lost it like you did.”

 

“I wish I didn’t have to lose it. I see it all the time, in my dreams. Sometimes it’s Krypton, and then sometimes it’s Earth, and I’m stuck in the Phantom Zone and I can only watch the planet burn. Even though that’s stupid, because you can’t see Earth _or_ Krypton from the Phantom Zone. You can’t see anything in there, just the dark and the cold,” Kara said, shivering. There was suddenly a blanket over her, and she relaxed a little into the warmth. Soft hands continued running through her hair.

 

“I’m so sorry, darling. I wish you’d never gone through all of that.”

 

“Do you think Lena would think that, too?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m sure she would,” the voice said.

 

“I want to ask her something,” Kara said, bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“You do? What is it?”

 

“I want to ask her if she’ll show me. Teach me, what it’s like, to be with someone. You know, _with?_ Someone who cares about you and wants to really take care of you. Mon-El was… he was just… once he was done, that was it. And he didn’t have any moves, or whatever, like people say. It wasn’t much fun. And I feel like Lena would be good at _the stuff_ , you know? She’s so caring and she’s so smart. She would learn to be good because she cares. She notices things, you know? I wish she was here. She makes me feel safe.”

 

The hands in her hair started rubbing at her scalp.

 

“She’s right here, Kara.”

 

“Good,” Kara said, exhausted. “I love you, Lena.”

 

“You too, sweetie,” Lena said, quietly.

 

***

 

Kara woke to a blinding light and a headache that could have knocked a Kandorian dragon from the sky.

 

“Rao,” she swore, putting her hands over her eyes. “What the heck…”

 

“Go stand in the sunshine, darling,” someone told her. “It’ll get rid of that headache in no time.”

 

Kara was in too much pain to argue, and the voice was soft and it made her feel safe. She went towards the source of the light, eyes screwed shut, and then she was in full sunlight. She floated for a moment as the sunlight sank into her cells, filling her with power.

 

“You look like… a goddess, or something,” the voice behind her said, awed. “You’re glowing.”

 

Kara came to her senses, then, stiffening. That voice, it was…

 

“Lena?” she said, confused and suddenly worried. She turned to see Lena staring at her, eyes wide.

 

“I… I came here when I was drunk, huh?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, you did,” Lena said dryly. “And you decided to come by ‘bus’, and land on the balcony. And you kept bouncing off the ceiling. I must admit, it took me far too long to realise what was happening. I thought maybe you’d been hit by some alien gun, like those ones that my mother sold to those thugs way back when. But you definitely hammered your point home. So I am now aware that Kara Danvers, my best friend, is also the superhero I know as Supergirl.”

 

“Oh, Rao,” Kara said, putting one hand over her face. “I can’t believe I told you like that.”

 

“Oh, you didn’t tell me,” Lena said, the hint of a laugh in her voice. “You told whoever you thought I was, all the while waxing lyrical about Lena’s eyes, Lena’s hair, Lena’s lips. You wanted to know how _those_ tasted.”

 

“Oh, Rao,” Kara said, throwing herself face-down on the couch and putting a cushion on top of her head. “Get out the Kryptonite and kill me now.”

 

“I’m afraid not, sweetie. You’re going to have to face the music. But for now, I’ll feed you. And then you and I need to talk about some things you said last night, when you were talking to me about me, while thinking I was someone else.”

 

Kara whimpered.

 

“Come on, Supergirl. Time for breakfast.”

 

She whimpered again, but didn’t waste another second, speeding to the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar before Lena even entered the room. Lena blinked, but continued, and she pulled several plates of food from the oven.

 

“I assumed you needed more food than the average human does, so I made three times what I normally would. It might not be enough, but it’s a start.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara said. She started in on the hash browns right away, and Lena lifted an eyebrow before lifting her coffee cup to take a drink.

 

“What?” Kara asked, inelegantly, mouth full of potato.

 

“How much do you need to eat?” Lena asked, shaking her head in playful disgust.

 

“About 10,000 calories,” Kara said casually. “More if I’ve used a lot of my powers.”

 

“That explains the ridiculous amount of food you can put away. You know, it’s amazing what a person will do to save another person embarrassment. I could have easily calculated what you ate at each meal and come up with an alien. But you seemed embarrassed when I noticed, so I didn’t look into it any further. And your disguise… so thin, and yet so effective. It’s not the glasses or the ponytail, it’s you.”

 

Kara looked at her uncertainly, swallowing the food in her mouth in one huge gulp.

 

“Are you… are you upset?” she asked, quietly. “Because I never wanted to upset you.”

 

“I am a little,” Lena said, thoughtfully. “My first instinct was to blame my family name. But I… I think I know you a little better than that. Or I thought I did, at least. Because you and her…. You’re not the same at all. Which one of you is real?”

 

Kara sighed.

 

“I’m both. I’m Supergirl, and I’m Kara Danvers. But who I am, really, is someone in between. My birth name is Kara Zor-El. I suppose that’s who I am at my core,” Kara said, in a small voice.

 

“And how much of each persona is really you? Shy, clumsy Kara Danvers? Or strong, confident Supergirl?”

 

Kara stared at her food.

 

“Supergirl is… she’s an act. Or she started that way, at least. I spent years learning how to be unassuming, to pass for human. To not be noticed. I hid everything that I was. I was going to be a scientist on Krypton. I learned things at 8 years old that no-one on Earth knows, even now. I don’t… I don’t even know if I am Kara Zor-El, anymore. I don’t know if there’s anything, any part of her left.”

 

She knew she sounded… empty. It was part of her, that emptiness. The emptiness where Krypton used to be, the emptiness that used to contain her home, her heart. Her entire civilisation, thousands of years old, gone between two beats of her heart. She stared at the table, unseeing.

 

“Kara, darling. It’s okay. You’re here, you’re safe. Whoever you are, I love you, and you’re safe here, with me.”

 

She shook her head, trying to clear it.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drone on about my childhood trauma.”

 

“You never have to worry about talking to me, Kara. I will always listen, and I’ll never judge you. No matter what.”

 

“Thanks,” Kara said, smiling a little. She started eating her food again, enjoying the incredible sausage and egg, shovelling it into her mouth.

 

“Man, where did you get these sausages? They’re amazing.”

 

“I’ll get you the name of the supplier,” Lena said, idly. “You know, I did wonder a few times if it was you, but it seemed silly when you were so…”

 

“Silly? Shy? Clumsy?”

 

“Well, yes. All of those, but also adorable. And while Supergirl is incredible, strong and dashing… she’s not adorable.”

 

“You think I’m adorable?” Kara asked, wide-eyed.

 

“I really do,” Lena said. “Last night you were just… hilarious, sweetie. I had to pull you off the ceiling. You were bouncing around like a helium balloon. I don’t suppose you remember what you said, do you?”

 

Kara had a suspicious feeling that she didn’t want to know what she had said.

 

“I… I remember the ceiling. And you were stroking my hair. And then I was talking and… I don’t know what I said,” she said, red-faced.

 

“It was all very interesting,” Lena said, smiling. “Apparently you wanted to know if my lips would taste like the berries on Eltar 7?”

 

Kara groaned.

 

“Please, please get the Kryptonite? I beg you.”

 

“There’s no need for Kryptonite, darling. You’re very sweet when you’re drunk.”

 

Kara grabbed the cushion from the chair next to her and covered her face with it.

 

“You know, there was something you said to me, and I don’t really know how to approach it. It’s pretty… delicate.”

 

“I said something worse than the berries thing?” Kara asked, aghast, peeking out from behind the cushion.

 

“I guess it depends on your definition. You said some stuff about Mon-El.”

 

“What kind of stuff?” Kara asked, suspiciously, dropping the cushion entirely.

 

“About… when you two were intimate,” Lena said, delicately.

 

“Oh. Why did I… What the heck? Why would I?”

 

“You said that he didn’t really do anything to… reciprocate, when you were together, in that way,” Lena said, looking away. “And there was something else.”

 

Kara just gaped.

 

“Should I just drop this, or…?” Lena asked, one eyebrow up.

 

“No,” Kara said reluctantly. “I guess I should hear whatever I said to you.”

 

“You… you were talking to someone who you thought was a third party, about me. I mentioned that earlier, I think.”

 

“You did,” Kara said. “I… please, just tell me?”

 

“Okay,” Lena said, taking a deep breath. “You said you wanted Lena to… to show you how it would feel, to be with someone who would care about your side of things, someone who would take care of you. You said you thought she’d be good at ‘the stuff’.”

 

Kara dropped her head forward, groaning. She stayed there for a little while, and then lifted her head, blushing furiously.

 

“I’m so, so sorry,” she said. “I should not have said any of that. It’s so… embarrassing. I’m so sorry I said that to you. You didn’t need to hear any of that.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Lena said gently. “I just… I’m only mentioning it because I wanted to know if it was true, sweetie. If it really is something you want. Because if it is… then you and I, we need to talk.”

 

Kara swallowed.

 

“Lena, I...”

 

“You don’t have to answer now,” Lena said. “You just… think about what you said, Kara. Think about what you want. If that is something that you want, then we’ll talk about it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, quietly. “Okay.”

 

They moved to the couch and sat together for a while, and then Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder, and then they were both asleep. When they woke, later, Kara took her leave, hugging Lena tightly.

 

“Thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate it.”

 

She didn’t go to the bar that night. She sat in the middle of her apartment meditating, using Torquasm-Vo to discipline and calm her mind. She thought about Mon-El, about the feelings she had for him, about her guilt about having to seed lead into the atmosphere. About having to kill hundreds of Daxamites. About having to send Mon-El away in his pod.

 

Her feelings were complex, and she sorted through them methodically, using her discipline to separate them. Her feelings for Mon-El started with hope, the hope of a second chance. The hope of guiding someone like her, an alien on Earth. The chance she hadn’t had with Kal-El. And there was true attraction there, too. But love was… not in the equation. She got caught up in the familiarity, of someone who had seen some of what she’d seen as a child, of someone who knew of Krypton and the other worlds she’d visited before the destruction of both planets. However, he had treated her like crap, and she’d let him. She had abandoned her principles, abandoned her feminism to allow him to overshadow her, and he never was the hero she wanted him to be. And everything she’d said to Lena about their intimate life was true. He was a selfish lover, using Kara for his own pleasure and ignoring hers. She didn’t know where he was, but she sent up a prayer to Rao. A prayer that he was safe, and a prayer that he would gain some insight into his own behaviour, and learn and grow.

 

Then she thought about Lena. She thought about why her drunk self, her uninhibited self, had said those things. Part of her wanted to drop the idea, to reject it entirely. Her friendship with Lena had been so important during this last year, and they had grown to trust and respect each other immensely. Lena was probably the only one, other than Alex, who she was entirely comfortable with, especially now that there were no lies between them. She let her mind float, deploying logic without emotion. She found Lena attractive. She loved the way Lena’s mind worked. And her feelings for Lena were deep. She wasn’t truly sure if those feelings were entirely platonic. Obviously her uninhibited self did not feel entirely platonically about Lena. Could her feelings be romantic, and if so, was it worth risking her friendship with Lena to explore them?

 

She let herself slowly return to her body, deciding to go to see Alex. Alex always gave the best advice, and Kara needed her sister’s steady presence. She sent a quick text, and Alex told her to come to the apartment.

 

Maggie and Alex were both there, and Kara was relieved, somehow. Maggie had the kind of life experience that neither Kara or Alex really had, especially when it came to relationships.

 

“I’m just going to go do some work, leave you to your sister time,” Maggie said, giving Kara a hug.

 

“I actually… would you mind staying?” Kara asked, a little bashfully. “I think you might be able to help.”

 

“Okay,” Maggie said, puzzled.

 

Kara sat down next to Alex, who gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Okay, Zor-El. Spill.”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Okay. But first I need you to be sister-Alex, not DEO-Alex. You can shout at me later. I need my sister right now.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said, taking her hand. Maggie sat on Kara’s other side, and rubbed her back gently.

 

“I’ll make sure to take her away to cool down if she goes all DEO on your ass, kid,” Maggie said.

 

Kara smiled at her. “You’re good for her, you know that?”

 

“She’s good for me too,” Maggie said, dimples appearing as she smiled at Alex.

 

Kara took a deep breath, and firstly told Alex that she’d told Lena who she was. Or rather, showed her, because she was drunk. Alex bit her tongue visibly, nodding for Kara to go on. She told them what she remembered of the evening, and then she told them what Lena remembered. Both woman looked at her, mouths open.

 

“Okay,” Alex said, eventually. “So you want to bang Lena Luthor?”

 

“Alex,” Kara whined, her face red. “It’s not like that. I don’t… I’m not really that sure about how I feel, and I’m worried that if we try this, even once, it might ruin our friendship. And I really, really don’t want that.”

 

“But what you said about Mon-El, and about Lena, that was accurate?” Maggie asked.

 

Kara squirmed a little.

 

“He was pretty terrible, yeah,” she said, sighing. “And I think that Lena would really be different. Like, she has that thing about her, that… sexy smirk thing. And she cares so much. I think she would really try to make it good, and I guess drunk me decided to tell her that. Or tell whoever I thought I was talking to, at least.”

 

Maggie was stifling a giggle, and Kara scowled at her. Maggie sobered up, holding her hands up in apology.

 

“Look, Little Danvers. She’s clearly willing to consider it, so you don’t need to worry about that. And you’re both adults. If it doesn’t work out, then you just move on. Your friendship is strong, I think we all know that. You’ve been her biggest cheerleader, and you’ve even persuaded Alex that she’s not like the rest of her family. I don’t think that one night together would be the worst thing. Sometimes you have to take a risk. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t. But like a wise woman said, once – we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. As long as they want us to kiss them, obviously,” Maggie said, tilting her head and smiling.

 

“What do you think?” Kara asked her notably silent sister.

 

“I… I think that you’re an adult woman. The idea of you sleeping with Lena… well, it makes me a little uneasy. Because if anyone found out, like Lillian Luthor, then there’s no telling what she would do. But I guess… Maggie’s right. Like I said before you started dating Mon-El - for which I apologise, btw, because ew - I took a pretty big romantic risk recently, and it worked out totally amazing.”

 

“Aw,” Maggie said. “You like me. You must be so embarrassed.”

 

Alex looked at her.

 

“We’re engaged,” she said, flatly.

 

“So?” Maggie said, mocking her.

 

“Anyway,” Kara said, loudly. “You think it’s worth the risk? Because I never want for me and Lena not to be friends. She’s been incredible, this last year. I love her.”

 

“What?” Alex asked, mouth falling open. “You’re in love with her?”

 

Kara stared at nothing.

 

“I… I don’t know. I love her, but… I don’t know what kind of love?”

 

Maggie nudged her with her shoulder.

 

“It’s my opinion as your lesbian elder, that you should give it a try if Lena’s willing. Because love doesn’t come along every five minutes, Kara. You should grab on to it and never let it go. It changes you. It changes your whole life.”

 

She was suddenly totally sincere, and Kara nodded solemnly.

 

“I agree,” Alex said, still looking a little troubled. “It might end in disaster, but if it’s real, if it’s like me and Maggie, then… I say go for it.”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Thank you. Thank you both. I love you.”

 

She hugged both women and then left, heading back to her apartment. She sent a text to Lena, thanking her for looking after drunk Kara, and then went to sleep.

 

The next day was a workday and a busy one, so she was absorbed until around 7 at which time she stopped, thinking. Her mind and body had made this decision for her, it seemed, after last night’s meditation and her talk with Maggie and Alex. She wanted to do this, if Lena wanted to, and not just for one night.

 

She sent a quick message, asking if she could come to see Lena.

 

_Sure. Come to the penthouse; I’ll leave the balcony door open._

Kara smiled, spinning into her super-suit, and heading to one of National City’s tallest buildings. She landed gently on the balcony, and knocked on the glass.

 

“Come in,” came the answer.

 

She opened the door and stepped through, finding Lena sitting on her couch wearing glasses and comfortable sweats, a book open on her lap.

 

“Hey,” Kara said, shyly. “How are you?”

 

“Good. I had a busy day, but I decided to come home early. I’ve been working too hard since the Daxamites. I don’t want to burn out; I want to last, to make L-Corp a real force for good.”

 

“And you will,” Kara said, confidently. “You’re amazing.”

 

Lena smiled up at her.

 

“Go get some sweats and come sit with me,” she said. “The suit fits you well, but it doesn’t seem like it makes good lounge wear.”

 

Kara nodded, spinning in and out of Lena’s closet and into the promised sweatpants, a t-shirt and a comfy, fuzzy hoodie that Lena had left out for her.

 

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” Lena said, shaking her head.

 

“I can… I can not use my powers around you, if it makes you uncomfortable,” Kara said, arms wrapping around her abdomen.

 

“No, darling. You don’t need to do that,” Lena said, smiling. “You can be you, now. No more lies. It feels… good.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, shyly. “It does.”

 

“Come on. Sit by me,” Lena said, patting the chair next to her, and putting her book on the coffee table in front of her. Kara sat down, looking at Lena uncertainly.

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Lena said. “Or is this visit to tell me that you don’t want to talk?”

 

Kara shook her head vigorously.

 

“No, I definitely want to talk,” she said, trying not to sound too eager. And trying not to stare at Lena’s lips, bare of lipstick, but still beautiful and inviting.

 

“And this talk would be about what you said the other night?” Lena asked, tilting her head.

 

“Yes,” Kara said, blushing a little.

 

“So… you want… that, with me?” Lena asked, biting her lip. Kara heard her heart speed up a little.

 

Kara looked at her dumbly for a moment, before nodding.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but… I talked to my sister, and to Maggie. About how I felt, and things with Mon-El. They gave me some advice, and Maggie said… well, she said this to Alex, the first night they kissed. She said that life was short, and that we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. If they want that, of course, because I’m all about consent, and I would never…”

 

Lena touched her hand gently.

 

“I know that, Kara. I know you. And I know you must have thought about this a lot, and that it must be important to you. I have… a couple of concerns, though.”

 

Kara’s heart sank, and she started backtracking, rambling wildly.

 

“It’s okay if… I mean, we’re friends, and it would probably be super-awkward, and I wouldn’t be any good at it anyway. I don’t even know if you like girls, and I don’t want to lose your friendship, and maybe… I should just go, I’m sorry for bothering you Lena…”

 

Lena put her finger on Kara’s lips.

 

“All I said was that I have concerns. Not that I was saying no. Not that I don’t want to try this. Do you think you could listen for a moment, Kara?”

 

Kara nodded, struck dumb by Lena’s eyes and the feeling of her finger touching her lips. She had an urge to open her mouth, to suck in the digit and use her tongue to taste it. It was a strange thing to want, and her eyes opened wide at the thought of it.

 

“I love you, Kara. You’re my best friend, and you were my only friend here for a long time. Your friends have become mine, at least tentatively, and I don’t want to lose you, or them. I… I want to do this, for more than one reason. First of all, I am bisexual, or maybe pansexual – I haven’t settled that particular argument with myself yet. You are extremely beautiful, and I won’t lie – I am very attracted to you. The second reason is that I want you to have a good experience. Your time with Mon-El – it grieves me that you had that experience, of a selfish lover. That is something that I am not.”

 

Suddenly her voice was lower, a little gravelly, and Kara shivered, biting her own lip. Their eyes met, and something sparked low in Kara’s belly.

 

“My main concern is that we could mess up our friendship, and I don’t want that. I don’t think that I could cope without you in my life, Kara. So if we’re going to do this, we have to have ground rules.”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“I would want to make sure that we… if this doesn’t work, for any reason, that we stop right away. And that we check in with each other, often. It’s sex, and it’s intimate and messy and if it makes you remotely uncomfortable then we stop right away. For any reason. If you find that you don’t like women, you don’t feel that way about me, or you just don’t feel right, we stop. Our check-ins have to be totally honest, Kara. That we’re both happy and content to continue. And we have to be honest about our feelings. I love you as a friend, and I… if we do this, I can’t say that those feelings wouldn’t grow into something deeper. So if it comes to that, and you’re not feeling that same way, then you have to be honest, even if you think it will hurt me. Can you make me that promise?”

 

Kara couldn’t look away. Lena was so focused, so serious, and she was mesmerising like that. Kara realised that she often looked at Lena that way, and that settled any arguments she had left.

 

“Yes. I promise to be honest, and I promise to check in with you, and I promise that if I’m remotely uncomfortable, I will tell you and we will stop. And I promise you one more thing; I will always, always be your friend, first and foremost. You’re the very best friend I’ve ever had, and I will fight to keep you harder than I’ve fought anything before. I promise you that. I love you too, Lee, so much.”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“Okay, so we’re really doing this. Okay. I know that it’s soon, and maybe you want to think about this a little longer, but I think… maybe we should start now? Maybe just a kiss, to see if we’re compatible that way. Because I think we’re both… invested in each other, that this is important, and I think it’s possible we’ll chicken out. And I want to do this, Kara. I want to be here for you like this.”

 

Kara nodded, eyes wide.

 

“Teach me? Please?”

 

Lena swallowed, eyes widening slightly. She took Kara’s hand, kissing each knuckle carefully. Kara felt like she had electricity running through her nervous system, each touch blazing to her senses. She bit her lip again, and Lena’s eyes fell from her eyes to her lips. She pulled Kara a little closer and then leaned in. Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her lips, and she leaned in the last centimetre. She took in a surprised breath at the soft sweetness of Lena’s lips, and her hand went up of its own volition to Lena’s hair, to dive into its softness. One of them made a little noise; she wasn’t sure who, and then Lena opened her mouth a little, letting her tongue touch Kara’s bottom lip. Kara groaned, this time, and she opened her mouth, Lena’s tongue slipping inside, wet and hot, and Kara kissed back eagerly, letting their tongues touch and intertwine, twisting around each other, both women’s mouths open and wanting. Lena bit her bottom lip then, and Kara retaliated by sucking on Lena’s tongue. It was Lena’s turn to groan then, and her arms went up, too, one to clutch at Kara’s neck, and the other at her back, grasping her hoodie.

 

They carried on kissing, lost in each other, Kara’s hand massaging at Lena’s scalp, and Lena pulling on her hair a little. Kara’s skin was prickling, covered in goosebumps, and already she felt more than she’d ever felt with Mon-El, more turned on, more wanted, more _everything._ Her hands began to roam a little, wanting to touch Lena’s body, to feel the warmth of that perfectly pale skin against her hands, and Lena sucked in a deep breath through her nose. Kara moved away from her lips reluctantly, kissing her way from Lena’s neck up to that sharp jaw, and Lena gasped as she sucked a little here and there, being careful to make no mark.

 

“Jesus, Kara. You were worried that you wouldn’t be any good at this? Are you kidding me?”

 

Kara looked up a little, seeing Lena looking at her, pupils wide and dark.

 

“Is this okay, then?” she asked, innocently, nosing her way under Lena’s jaw and sucking again, before moving to her earlobe.

 

“You know it is,” Lena said, with a little groan. “Should we stop? I don’t want to, but maybe we should?”

 

Kara sucked harder on Lena’s earlobe, before letting go.

 

“I don’t want to either,” she admitted, quietly.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, searching her eyes.

 

Kara nodded.

 

“You’re really good at this,” she said.

 

“You’re kind of showing me up, actually,” Lena said, slyly. “Do you want to… should we go to the bedroom?”

 

Kara nodded again, biting her lip. She wanted nothing more.

 

Lena kissed her knuckles again, and the feather-light touch of her lips on Kara’s hand set her ablaze once again.

 

Lena held her hand as they walked to the bedroom, and she told Kara to take off her hoodie and lie on the bed. Kara did as she was told, lying on her back in the middle of the bed. She stared as Lena looked at her, eyes hooded and dark, as if deciding what to do with her. Lena kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sweater, and there was a thin t-shirt underneath, but no bra. Kara sucked in a breath of surprise at that, surprise and delight, as Lena crawled up the bed towards her.

 

“Now, I want you to do what I say, so that I can make this good for you, darling. Is that all right with you?” she asked, voice low.

 

“Yes,” Kara said, chest heaving. She had never wanted anything so much. She’d never felt this way, like she was on fire from the inside. Lena straddled her body, putting one hand on either side of Kara’s head, and then she leaned down and kissed Kara, deep and dirty and hot, and Kara reciprocated eagerly, hands moving to touch Lena’s waist.

 

“No, darling. Do as I say. Hands by your side until I tell you that you can move them, okay?”

 

Kara put her hands by her sides, clenching her fists to stop her from moving again.

 

Lena returned to kissing her, and even that kiss on its own felt like it was enough to make Kara come, making her throb in places that had… not throbbed, when Mon-El was in the picture. Lena’s hand came up to touch Kara’s neck, while the other held her weight just a little above Kara’s body, just enough to keep them from touching from breast to hips. She massaged Kara’s neck, hand moving up into her hair. She pulled at Kara’s hair a little at the same time as biting her bottom lip, and Kara found herself gasping at the sensation.

 

Lena’s hand trailed down from there, moving to Kara’s arms, bare and sensitive, while she began to suck on Kara’s earlobe, moving lower, to her jaw, then to her neck, and she kissed there for a long time, sucked at the juncture of Kara’s jaw and neck. It felt amazing, even the light touches to her arms and fingers. Then Lena’s hand moved to Kara’s stomach, first above her t-shirt, dragging blunt nails down from just below her breasts to just above her waist. Then she slipped her hand under the hem of Kara’s t-shirt, using her nails again to scratch at Kara’s stomach. Kara almost arched her back at that, because it felt so good, that and Lena’s mouth sucking on her neck, hot and wet.

 

“Are you okay to take off your shirt for me, darling?” Lena whispered into her ear, letting her tongue flick out playfully. She leaned back, and Kara sat up with her, pulling her shirt off eagerly and throwing it to the floor. Lena moved down a little more then, letting more of her weight fall on Kara, and she licked down her chest, skipping her breasts, though Kara wanted her to touch them desperately. She licked and sucked on Kara’s abs, both hands roaming now, and she grasped Kara’s ass, squeezing hard.

 

“Is this okay, darling?” she asked, pausing for a moment.

 

“Rao, yes,” Kara said, head thrown back. “Please…”

 

She didn’t even know what she was begging for, but Lena smiled up at her, and told Kara to sit up again. She moved her hands around Kara’s back, kissing her again but then stopping before she removed her bra.

 

“You’re okay with this?” she asked, looking into Kara’s eyes intently.

 

“Yes,” Kara breathed, nodding her head frantically. “Yes, Lena.”

 

Lena’s eyes darkened again, and she removed Kara’s bra in seconds, letting it fall to the floor. She moved quickly, then, pushing Kara back down to the bed, staring down at her for a moment with a sly smile, and then she used her hands to gently cup both of Kara’s breasts. Even that was almost enough, it made Kara’s internal muscles contract desperately, and she had never felt _that_ with Mon-El, either. She gasped at the sensation, only to gasp again when Lena squeezed a little at her left breast, and then her right. Lena moved again, then, to take one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth, and it was all Kara could do not to scream, then. She was desperately, desperately turned on, and Mon-El had never done this, never touched her in any way that was designed to work her up, to turn her on. It was all for his benefit, for his enjoyment, and Kara doubted he cared at all whether she had an orgasm, let alone more than one. Looking at Lena’s sly expression as she sucked on Kara’s nipple, she was in for more than one orgasm tonight.

 

Lena moved to the other nipple, using her left hand to knead Kara’s right breast, and Kara did arch her back then, the squeezing and the sucking making her gasp and groan.

 

“Is everything okay, darling?” Lena asked, innocently.

 

“You’re amazing,” Kara said, breathlessly. “This is… beyond anything, ever.”

 

“And I haven’t even touched you yet,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

Kara shivered.

 

“Rao…”

 

“He can’t help right now, darling. You’re all mine,” Lena said, before biting on Kara’s nipple and squeezing the other, sending electric shocks through Kara’s body.

 

She moved lower still, kissing and sucking again at Kara’s belly, tracing the lines of her abs, her hands moving around Kara’s ass and teasing her inner thighs, until Kara was spreading her legs and practically begging for mercy.

 

“Something you want, Kara?” Lena asked, sounding as pure as the driven snow.

 

“God, please Lena. Touch me, please.”

 

“Here?” Lena asked, touching along the central seam of Kara’s sweatpants. Kara gasped.

 

“Yes, please. There. Harder. Please.”

 

She was gasping, almost incoherent, and Lena grasped her ass, squeezing tightly.

 

“Let’s take these off, shall we?” she said, biting Kara’s abdomen playfully.

 

Kara nodded, desperately, and lifted her hips, and Lena pulled off her sweatpants, and after Kara had kicked them off, she leaned down and took a deep breath, breathing in Kara’s scent, her nose touching Kara’s clit ever-so-briefly.

 

Kara tried to push her hips up, to chase after Lena’s mouth, but Lena was already moving, moving up Kara’s body and kissing her, letting their bodies touch all the way, hips against hips, breast against breast. Then, from nowhere, she rubbed two fingers over Kara’s underwear, pressing on Kara’s clit for a long, delicious moment.

 

“Are you sure you still want this, Kara?” she murmured against Kara’s lips.

 

“Yes, please, Lena. Please, I want this so much. I want you, so much.”

 

Lena looked at her before kissing her again, harder and deeper, and she pushed Kara’s underwear over to the side, sliding her fingers between Kara’s lips, finding her wet and wide open, ready and waiting. She ran her fingers over Kara’s vulva, slick with want, and listened carefully to the noises Kara made. She found a tiny section, just left of Kara’s clit, that was already making her see stars, even at the slightest of touches, and she smiled against Kara’s mouth, massaging that spot just for a moment, just with a fingertip. Kara arched again, pushing herself up against Lena, and Lena let her fingers slide again, slide down and just tease at Kara’s entrance. Kara gasped again, over and over, rhythmically, her body moving with Lena’s tiny movements.

 

“Is it okay if we take these off now, gorgeous?” Lena asked, snapping Kara’s underwear at the side of her hip.

 

The underwear was gone in a whoosh, and Lena looked down, both puzzled and amazingly turned on by the show of power.

 

“Where did they go?”

 

“I tore them off,” Kara said, desperately. “Please, will you… I want to feel your skin against me, please.”

 

Lena nodded, and she stripped off, slowly. She took off her shirt and sweatpants, leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong.

 

“I’ll leave that for you to remove, shall I?” she asked, one eyebrow up. Kara whimpered, and then almost screamed because Lena had quickly tied her hair back, thrown her glasses away and her mouth was between Kara’s legs, and she was sucking at Kara’s clit and her labia, her tongue massaging and pressing and curling in just the right places, and Kara almost came right away.

 

“Hold on for me darling, I’ll make this good, I promise,” Lena said, before running her tongue around Kara’s clit in rhythmic circles. Kara’s voice was just about ready to give out with the volume of her groans, groans that were escalating into screams as this went on. She managed to hold on, breathing deeply, and Lena went back to work, eating her out enthusiastically and expertly. Kara was nearly there, nearly ready to come when Lena pushed as much of her tongue as could reach inside of Kara. She fucked her with it for a little while as Kara’s orgasm backed off a little, and then she slid fingers inside Kara, smiling at the deep, deep groan that Kara let out at the feeling. She fucked into Kara, working her as she found her sensitive spots and made her push back harder against Lena’s fingers, trying to chase the orgasm that she could feel coming. Lena slipped another finger inside, letting Kara adjust until she roughened the movement, and then she watched Kara’s face, looking into her eyes. Kara met her gaze, her own eyes beginning to roll back into her head, and then Lena put her mouth on Kara’s clit, sucking hard, and Kara came, and it was more than she’d ever imagined, overwhelming and incredible and it felt _significant_ , in a way her time with Mon-El never had. When she stopped seeing stars, when she opened her eyes to see Lena resting her head on her stomach, still looking up at her, she realised she was crying.

 

“Come here,” she said, her voice rough. “Please.”

 

She held out her arms and Lena made her way up the bed carefully, keeping her fingers inside Kara. Kara’s body was still twitching, little aftershocks going through it, and every tiny movement of Lena’s set it off again. But she didn’t want Lena to leave her body yet, so she made no protest. Lena kissed her, and Kara tasted herself on her lips. It wasn’t what she expected; Mon-El had gone down on her exactly once, and he tried it for about a minute before declaring that it tasted bad and she should look after herself better, like Daxamite women did. She was humiliated by it, but said nothing, and never asked him to do it again. It was uncomfortable with his scratchy facial hair anyway, and he didn’t try very hard at all to make it enjoyable for her. This had been… a revelation.

 

“Are you okay, darling?” Lena said, concerned. She went to move her fingers and Kara grabbed her wrists.

 

“Please. Don’t move, yet?”

 

Lena nodded, looking concerned.

 

“Did I hurt you somehow? Did I do this all wrong, Kara?”

 

“No,” Kara said, biting her lip with tears streaming from her eyes. “You did it so right, Lena, and it felt amazing, and it was just… he never, ever made me feel like this, not once, and you made me feel so safe and protected and cared for, and it was so, so good. I’m overwhelmed, but in the best way. Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

Lena looked even more concerned, if possible, and she kissed Kara gently, and then she was moving her fingers a little, looking at Kara, a question in her eyes. Kara nodded, wide-eyed. Lena began to move more, her fingers stretching outward, rubbing at spots inside of Kara that made her breath come harder. Then her thumb was massaging Kara’s clit, her whole hand moving in a grasping motion, and the harder she went, the higher Kara’s voice got, and then she was coming again, and she was hoarser than she had ever been.

 

“Rao, Lena, that… you’re amazing. Can I?” she asked, biting her lip. So far this night had been perfect, but if she could touch Lena, give her half the pleasure that Lena had given her, it would be even better.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked her. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to. I want you,” Kara said simply.

 

“Okay,” Lena said. Kara rolled them, suddenly, pinning Lena underneath her, but floating a tiny amount to ensure she wouldn’t crush her.

 

“My rules now, okay?” Kara said, smirking down at Lena.

 

“Anything you say, mistress,” Lena said, playfully. Playful or not, it set Kara aflame once more, and she kissed Lena, dominating the kiss this time, and she let her hands roam Lena’s body, starting at her neck and moving slowly downwards, all the time kissing Lena, moving down her neck to suck at her jaw and bite her earlobes. Steeling herself, she touched Lena’s breast tentatively, smiling as the nipple popped to attention right away. She squeezed experimentally and Lena groaned quietly. Kara looked up at her, smiling, and Lena lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Is that all you got?” she asked, mockingly.

 

“We’ll see,” Kara said. She moved her lips to Lena’s breast, first sucking on it and then blowing a tiny bit of freeze breath at the nipple. Lena shivered, gasping, and Kara sucked on her nipple again, letting her mouth warm up the nipple after freezing it.

 

“How did you know I… liked temperature play?” Lena gasped out.

 

“I took a guess,” Kara said, shrugging. She went back to sucking on Lena’s breast and her right hand explored Lena’s side gently before sliding down the back of her thigh and lifting her leg up, moving her own hips a little against Lena. Lena made a tiny whimpering noise, her hips moving feverishly. Kara kept up the movement, and soon they were in a rhythm, both women pushing with their hips. Kara moved to Lena’s other breast, then, and she moved to her knees, letting her hand slide between Lena’s legs. She could feel the heat and the wetness of Lena even through the tiny thong, and it made her catch her breath.

 

“You’re so wet,” she growled, suddenly feeling dominant and wanting to make Lena scream her name.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, her hips moving helplessly as Kara moved a finger up and down, on top of her underwear, just a feather-light touch. “You did this. Please, Kara. Stop teasing me.”

 

“Like you stopped teasing me?” Kara asked, looking up at Lena who was biting into her forearm.

 

“Kara, please,” was all she said in reply, and Kara chuckled. She pulled the underwear from Lena, tearing it in the process, but Lena just whimpered again. Kara kissed Lena’s abdomen and touched her gently at the same time, just with one finger, and she felt the warm slickness of Lena under her hands. Lena’s hips twitched again.

 

Kara gasped at the feeling, so strange and so familiar at once. She rubbed at Lena’s clit, her labia, trying to make this as good for Lena as she had made it for Kara. She paid close attention to every beat of Lena’s heart, every muscle twitch, every tiny noise she made. She touched Lena the way Lena had touched her, with attention and care, and she gathered her courage, moving further downward and taking a deep breath, enjoying the scent of Lena to a degree she didn’t quite understand. She dipped her head, and Lena’s hand was suddenly tugging her hair. Kara looked up at her, confused.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Lena murmured. “Not everyone likes to do it. I understand if you don’t…”

 

Kara shook her head, cutting Lena off.

 

“Do you want this, Lena? If you don’t, I’ll stop. But if you do, I want this. I might not be very good at first, but I’ll try to get better, I promise.”

 

Lena nodded silently, and Kara dipped her head again, taking her first taste, and Lena’s whole body jumped at the touch. Kara moved a little, using one arm to pin Lena’s abdomen down as she continued twitching, and then she dove in with relish. She brought all of her knowledge of her own body to bear, touching all of the places that had made Lena gasp and writhe, and doing the same things that Lena had done to her. She had an advantage over Lena, though, because she didn’t need to breathe and she had superpowers. She breathed a tiny stream of freeze breath over Lena’s clit, and then sucked it into her hot mouth, and Lena arched up, almost screaming. Kara took the opportunity to slip one finger inside of Lena, and then another, and then Lena was pushing back at her, and Kara took her cue from Lena’s movements, fucking her the same way Lena had fucked her. Lena groaned something about harder, and more, and Kara slid another finger inside, and Lena tightened around her. She increased her pace, and the force she was using, and Lena groaned gutturally. Kara sucked at her again, and then as Lena’s movements, her noises, her heartbeat was all speeding up, Kara used her super-speed to flick her tongue against her clit, using even pressure, and Lena came, hard, back arching, legs trembling, and her insides contracting and pulsing around Kara’s fingers.

 

Kara moved her fingers gently, and Lena made a little whimper.

 

“Come up here, Kara,” she said, forearm over her eyes. “Please.”

 

Kara moved up Lena’s body, kissing as she went, and then pulled Lena into her arms.

 

“That was amazing,” Lena croaked. “That might have been the best orgasm of my life.”

 

“I cheated,” Kara said, leaning forward to kiss Lena, a little peck.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Super-speed. My tongue. I think it hit the right spot,” Kara said.

 

Lena turned to her and kissed her, slow and deep, before pulling away.

 

“It definitely did. Those super-powers of yours come in handy for all sorts of things, don’t they?” she said, practically purring.

 

Kara couldn’t resist it. She kissed Lena again, and it was deep, and somehow rich with possibilities, for what they could be to each other. She hoped Lena felt the same, but she tabled that for now, for whenever they needed to check in. For now, she was content to kiss Lena and touch her and to be touched in return, to be treated with care and tenderness and playful sweetness.

 

“You’re amazing,” Kara said, running a hand through Lena’s hair, looking into her eyes intently. “You gave me an amazing gift.”

 

“Likewise,” Lena said, smiling. “That was the best night I’ve had in a long time.”

 

Kara was suddenly a little insecure.

 

“Do you… do you want me to go, now?” she asked.

 

“God, no,” Lena said. “I don’t want to just have sex with you and then throw you out, Kara. I was hoping this would come with some perks, like cuddling? Did I misunderstand? Do you hate cuddling?”

 

She was smiling, a little slyly, and Kara narrowed her eyes in mock-annoyance.

 

“You’re messing with me,” she accused.

 

“Really?” Lena said, innocently. “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Oh, stop,” Kara said, tightening her arms around Lena and kissing her forehead. “I don’t even know what to say about all this. It just… it feels right, you know? Is that too much? Because I don’t want to freak you out, but it just felt like… with Mon-El, it was a little bit embarrassing sometimes, and uncomfortable. But with you it just… it feels amazing, and I feel safe with you.”

 

Lena looked at her, eyes intense.

 

“It felt that way to me, too. I really… I loved every minute of it, Kara. You’re so beautiful when you come.”

 

Kara blushed.

 

“You should really see you when you come,” she said, shyly, barely able to get the words out. “I have never seen anything more beautiful, more moving. You’re so amazing, Lena. I could do this a million times and never get tired of looking at you.”

 

Lena blushed then, and she hid her face in Kara’s hair.

 

“You’re too much, Kara Danvers,” she said. “I love you, so, so much. You’re so important to me. I don’t want to say anything premature, but I would like to see where this goes, and I would love it if you wanted to explore that with me.”

 

Kara nodded, wide-eyed.

 

“I want that more than anything,” she said, all in one breath.

 

“Good,” Lena said, looking relieved. “Because I have some toys I’d like to introduce you to.”

 

Kara swallowed, hard. Lena got out of bed and opened her closet door, taking out a small chest, locked with a padlock. She pulled a key from somewhere and unlocked it, pulling a harness from inside, from which a slim black dildo hung. And she took out something else, something Kara didn’t recognise.

 

“This is a feeldoe,” Lena explained. “One end goes into the person who’s… fucking the other, but because it’s inside, and with this little section here rubbing against you, it makes both parties feel good. You don’t have to try anything new right now, but if you want, we can…”

 

Kara took the feeldoe from Lena’s hand, looking at it curiously.

 

“Maybe we could try this another time?” she said, hesitantly. “I think I’d kind of like you to use… that, on me?” she said, pointing at the harness.

 

The smile that came across Lena’s face could only have been described as predatory, and Kara’s breath started coming faster almost right away.

 

“I would love to,” she purred, and Kara swallowed thickly. She wasn’t sure, suddenly, if she was going to survive this, but Rao, what a way to go. She watched Lena strap the harness on, grabbing a bottle from somewhere, and she spread the dildo with the contents, looking up at Kara with hooded eyes.

 

“I think you’re going to enjoy this, darling,” she said, voice low and gravelly. “I know I am.”

 

THE END


End file.
